Shikamaru Nara
'Shikamaru Nara '(奈良 シカ マル Nara Shikamaru) - jest jednym z głównych bohaterów serii Naruto. Wcześniej należał do drużyny Asumy. Wraz z kolegami z drużyny, Chōjim Akimichim i Ino Yamanaką jest członkiem nowej generacji Ino-Shika-Chō, podobnie jak ich rodzice. Pochodzi z Klanu Nara, obecnie ma rangę Jōnina. Przeszłość thumb|left|Shikamaru jako dziecko Shikamaru jest długoletnim a także pierwszym przyjacielem Chōjiego Akimichi. Poznali się jeszcze przed wstąpieniem do Akademii Ninja. Gdy inni wyśmiewali się z Chōjiego z powodu jego wagi, Shikamaru widział w nim silnego i wartościowego chłopaka. Ze względu na życzliwość jaką Shikamaru zawsze mu okazywał, Chōji jest bezwarunkowo lojalny wobec niego i chętnie oddałby życie za Shikamaru. W Akademii, Shikamaru i Chōji byli w jednej klasie z Kibą i Naruto oraz spędzali razem ze sobą całe dnie. W przypadku Shikamaru, ten wolał cały dzień spać. Shikamaru przesypiał całe lekcje nie uważając na nich. Osobowość Jako Genin, Shikamaru lubił oglądać chmury. Wolał nie angażować się w "upierdliwe" działania, udając, że jest zajęty, aby uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Jest w pełni świadomy tej strony swojej osobowości. Sam mianował się "tchórzem numer jeden". W rzeczywistości jego najczęściej używane wyrażenia to "jakie to upierdliwe". thumb|left|Shikamaru przy grobie Asumy Jednak, gdy obowiązki wzywają, Shikamaru ma poczucie zobowiązania do towarzyszy. Mimo, że brakuje mu odwagi, jest w stanie poświęcić samego siebie przez wzgląd na jego przyjaciół i mieszkańców wioski. Ze względu na umiejętności przywódcze, był pierwszym Geninem z rekrutowanej 9, który stał się Chūninem. Waga decyzji jakie musiał podejmować jako Chūnin, a tym samym liderem zespołu spowodowały, że Shikamaru szybko dojrzał. To było najbardziej widoczne po śmierci Asumy. W drugiej serii jest już Jōninem. Ślubował chronić nienarodzone dziecko, a później być jego nauczycielem, tak aby być "cool dorosłym" jak Asuma. U Shikamaru poczucie obowiązku i zobowiązania dla przyszłość swojej wioski znajduje również odzwierciedlenie w jego gotowości do wykonania zadania: zatrzymania Sasuke za wszelką cenę. Shikamaru uwielbia grać w gry logiczne, takie jak Shōgi i Go. Młody Nara jest genialnym strategiem. Hokagethumb|Shikamaru patrzy na chmury często szuka u niego porady na temat strategii obrony. Kiedy Asuma dał Shikamaru do rozwiązania test IQ jako grę, wykazało, że Shikamaru był geniuszem z IQ ponad 200. Sakura, stwierdziła, że Shikamaru jest najmądrzejszą osobą w Kraju Ognia. W czasie egzaminów na Chūnina nawet Daimyō był pod wrażeniem jego inteligencji i zaproponował mu stanowisko swego osobistego strażnika. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą charakteru Shikamaru jest to, że większość kobiet uważa za apodyktyczne i "kłopotliwe", szczególnie Temari, Matkę i Ino. Zwykle określa je jako agresywne, ambitne, a czasem nawet przerażające. Biorąc pod uwagę despotyczną osobowość jego matki, nie jest to zbyt zaskakujące. Jego Ojciec ma taką samą postawę, lecz jednak ożenił się Yoshino. Gdy Shikamaru kwestionował swojego ojca, dlaczego poślubił taką władczą kobietę, Shikaku odpowiedział, że nawet najtrudniejsza kobieta jest delikatna dla swojego mężczyzny, którego kocha. Shikamaru jest zwykle uprzejmy dla kobiet, robi im przysługi oraz unika walki z nimi. Czuje, że mężczyźni, tak jak on, powinni być tymi, chroniącymi je, a nie na odwrót. Pomimo tego ostatniego punktu w I części walczył wyłącznie z kobietami. Umiejętności Shikamaru jest bardzo uzdolnionym shinobi. Jako pierwszy z jego kolegów został Chuninem. Cała wioska docenia jego umiejętności i traktuje go jak ninję wysokiej klasy. Shikamaru zna również wiele technik klanu Nara i ma duże doświadczenie w dowodzeniu. Inteligencja thumb|Shikamaru grający w shōgi z Asumą.Shikamaru jest niesamowitym strategiem. Jego sensei, Asuma Sarutobi często gra z Shikamaru w shogi, jednak Asumie nigdy nie udało się z nim wygrać. Asuma zainteresował się Shikamaru i jego zdolnościami. Asuma stwierdził, że Shikamaru jest świetny w grach strategicznych i, że moze przełożyć się kiedyś na jego styl walki. Okazało sie, że IQ Shikamaru wynosi około 200. Inteligencja Shikamaru została szczególnie dostrzeżona u Kakashiiego i Madary. Sakura uważa, że Shikamaru jest najinteligentniejszym shinobim w całym Kraju Ognia. thumb|left|Shikamaru myślący. Shikamaru potrafi wykorzystać swoją inteligencje w walce. Zamyka wtedy oczy, układa palce w specyficzny sposób i zaczyna obmyślać strategię. W walce Shikamaru stara się wykorzystać całe otoczenie, aby zapewnić sobie większą szanse na zwyciężenie walki oraz dokładnie analizuje ruchy przeciwnika, styl walki, a nawet techniki, którymi się posługuje. Dzięki dokładnej analizie wie w jaki sposób zaatakować, przez co wróg nie może się zbytnio bronić. Asuma stwierdził, że gdyby Shikamaru nie byłby taki leniwy dzięki swojej inteligencji mógłby kiedyś zostać Hokage. Tsunade świadoma zdolności Shikamaru często prosi go o pomoc w obmyślaniu strategii,a także informuje go o wszystkich zajściach, które mogłyby zagrozić wiosce. Techniki klanu Nara thumb|left|Technika Imitacji Cienia Shikamaru.Shikamaru przoduje w technikach swojego klanu. Jego charakterystyczną, a w części l jedyną techniką jest Kage Mane no Jutsu. Później uczy się techniki Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu, która podobnie jak Kage Mane zatrzymuje przeciwnika za pomocą cienia, lecz później zaczyna dusić oponeta. W części ll Shikamaru uczy się nowej, silnej techniki, Kage Nui no Jutsu, która w przeciwieństwie do większości jego technik ma rangę ofensywną. Dzięki tej technice Shikamaru może zaatakować wiele celi w jednym czasie. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi znacznie się polepszyły. Dzięki Kage Mane no Jutsu był w stanie szybko przejąć kontrole nad bezwładnym ciałem Ino i uratowac ją przed klonem Zetsu. Po śmierci swojego sensei'a, Asumy Sarutobiego Shikamaru odziedziczył po nim jego sztylety. Szybko nauczył się jak dodawać swój cień do sztyletów Asumy, tworząc nową technikę-Kagemane Shuriken no Jutsu. Jest to potężna technika polegająca na skumolowaniu chakry potrzebnej do użycia techniki Kage Mane no Jutsu Ostrzach Chakry, a następnie wbicie ich w podłoże. Jeśli przeciwnik będzie wystarczająco blisko zostanie całkowicie sparaliżowany. Shikamaru nauczył się też Kageyose no Jutsu, które pozwala mu na nieograniczone formowanie i materializowanie jego cienia. Dzięki odpowiedniemu zmaterializowaniu cienia Shikamaru może podnosić lub łapać(za pomocą cienia) różne obiekty,np. wybuchowe notki. Statystyki Wygląd thumb|left|Shikamaru Aby jeszcze bardziej podkreślić swoją osobowość, Shikamaru jest regularnie widziany leniwy lub podrażniony. Ma dość długie czarne włosy związane w kolczasty koński ogon, wąskie, brązowe oczy, nosi kolczyki. Podczas części I, jego strój był dość prosty, ubrany był w podkoszulek i kurtkę. Ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem liścia nosił na lewej ręce. W trakcie części II, jest zauważalnie wyższy. Nosi standardowy mundur ninja Konohy. Jego opaska jest w tym samym miejscu. Ciekawostki * Po śmierci Asumy Shikamaru przejął jego nawyk palenia papierosów, co angielska cenzura zastąpiła dymem ukazanym z zapalniczki Asumy. * Hobby Shikamaru to drzemki oraz granie w Shōgi z wymagającymi przeciwnikami. * Shikamaru nie ma wymarzonej walki i zawsze stara się unikać starcia za wszelką cenę. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Shikamaru są makrele i wodorosty, nie lubi natomiast gotowanych jajek. * Ulubionym wyrażeniem Shikamaru jest "Jakie to upierdliwe" (面倒くせい, mendōkusei) * Shikamaru, choć sam nie uważa się za zbyt potężnego, był w stanie w pojedynkę pokonać Hidana, zabójcę Asumy. * Fani uważają, że on i Temari mają się ku sobie. * Ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531 rozdziałem mangi) postawił Shikamaru na 9 miejscu z wynikiem 2533 głosów Cytaty *''(O Temari): "Cóż za osobowość... Jest gorsza od mojej matki." '' *''Jakie to upierdliwe.'' *''"Jej się chyba trzeba bardziej bać niż mamy... "'' (O Temari) *''"Co za dno. Zaraz złapię doła. Beznadzieja... "'' *''"Tak czy siak, tym razem mogę jej tylko podziękować... "'' *''"Chmury są takie piękne. Tak sobie płyną... "'' *''"Kim oni są, a kim my jesteśmy? Głupek'' (Naruto), kunoichi bez specjalnych zdolności (Sakura''), kundel (Pakkun) i ja, obibok, któremu to się nie podoba!"'' *''"Geniusze szybko się łamią pod presją prawdziwego świata. "'' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia